Dancing in the Moonlight
by XWAYof'theWOLFX
Summary: Karri Winters is transferred to Hogwarts after the death of her parents. There she learns her and Harry have a special connection, and despite their love she also battles her feelings for Draco while controlling her dark magic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dancing in the Moonlight

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama

Couples: Harry/OC, Draco/OC

Warning: Contains language, violence, and sexual situations.

Summary: Karri Winters is transferred to Hogwarts after the death of her parents. There she learns her and Harry have a special connection, and despite their love she also battles her feelings for Draco while controlling her dark magic.

Comments: Hey! My first time on fanfic! I hope you like my story it's my first story!

**== CHAPTER ONE ==**

I stood at the platform 9 and ¾ waiting for someone to pick me up. I was told by the headmaster of the school that one of the teachers would take me to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was a bit nervous; I was just going to a less renounced school called Kingly's School for Wtiches.

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. It was a handsome teacher with a scar on his face. I blushed when I looked up at him. He seemed strict, but he had a gentle smile.

"Karri Winters?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm Professor Lupin. Follow me."

I took my cart which held all my belongings and school books and followed my professor. My cat Moonshadow sat obediently on the cart, swishing his tail back and forth.

We went through a wall and ended up in front of a big red train, the Hogwarts Express. I was really nervous. This was it, I was about to go to Hogwarts for the first time and become a student.

"Come along now," Lupin said.

I left my cart, only calling Moonshadow to come with me. He jumped onto my shoulder and I entered the train. Lupin found a compartment and we sat down together. The train started and we were off to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait, enough though I was super nervous…

-HP4EVER

"So, what's your favorite subject, Karri?" Lupin asked.

"I'm good at all of them," Karri answered. "But my favorite is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I happen to teach that," Lupin said.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Really."

Lupin turned out to be pretty cool. I wasn't so nervous anymore. And he was also teaching my favorite class, so I was totally happy. We talked for a while and really got to know each other.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you with anything," Lupin said softly.

"I'm a great listener, and I take secrets to the grave," I smiled.

Lupin said. "I'm a werewolf, but I can't tell anyone."

"But you can trust me," I said.

He nodded. With a smile on his face he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, and I blushed as he moved to the side while kissing me his hands moving up and down my body, and I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and I groaned as his tongue entered me. I felt his erection through his pants.

"But you're my professor!" I cried.

He sat back. "I'm sorry. I just haven't had anyone to really talk to."

"It's fine," I said.

The train came to a stop.

"Time to go," he said.

I was nervous again. Moonshadow jumped on my shoulder and I got out of the compartment. It was Hogwarts, a giant castle in the distance. I was here at last!

-HP4EVER

"I have to go now, but your things will be taken to your room," Lupin said, patting me on the shoulder in a very teacher way. I felt like he was distancing himself from me, which was disappointing, but he was my teacher.

"Okay," I said.

He pointed me in the way of the dorms, and I went. I said the password he gave me to the talking picture and it opened for me. I walked into the Gryffindor common room and there were students everywhere. They all looked at me like I was an alien.

"Oy, who are you?" one of the boys asked me.

"I'm Karri Winters, I transferred here," I said.

"No one transfers to Hogwarts," the boy said.

"Well, I did," I said.

"Leave her alone," one of the girls said. She came over to me. "I'm Hermione. I'll show you were the girl's dorm is. I love your cat. What's her name?"

I was just about to answer when I saw the hottest guy ever. Like drop your panties and hump his leg hot. He wore glasses but it didn't make him look like a nerd, and although he tried to cover it with his hair I could see his lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Is that Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "But you can't have him. He's mine."

TO BE CONTINUED

-How did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Comments: 2nd chapter! I'm so excited!

**== CHAPTER TWO ==**

"T – that's okay, I don't want him," I lied.

"Good. We've been going out since our first year," Hermione said. "We're gonna get married and have lots of kids, you know."

"Really?" I said. "Cool…"

Harry looked at me and the moment our eyes met he no longer felt like a stranger to me. I felt like I'd known him for a long time. He smiled at me, and I smiled back as Hermione led us to the girl's dorm room. Apparently I was going to be rooming with her and a few other girls, which I didn't mind.

"I'm so glad we can be friends," Hermione said, and she sounded like she meant it. I smiled too.

"Me too," I said.

-HP4EVER

We went into the great hall and had dinner that night, and I met everyone in my house. I noticed a blonde boy that kept on staring at me from the Slytherin table. When I asked one of my fellow Gryffindors about him she said that was Draco Malfoy, and I shouldn't mess around with him.

So why was I so drawn to him?

He nodded towards the exit, and I watched him get up, his eyes never leaving mine, and going to the doorway before disappearing. I turned to Hermione and saw she was making out with Harry, who didn't seem too into it. I got up and left.

Draco, Draco Malfoy… he sounds…

I rounded the corner and Draco was there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He smiled at me.

"I thought you weren't going to come," he said.

"Neither did I," I said.

"For a Gryffindor you're pretty hot," he said.

"Same to you," I said, my heart pounding against my chest.

"I want to show you something," Draco said. "Will you come with me?"

I found myself nodding, and taking his hand when he held it out for me. Shit, why am I going off with a strange boy I just met? And where is he taking me?

-HP4EVER

"This is it," Draco said, leading me into the dark room. He pointed at the mirror in the corner of the room. I took several steps towards it and his hands were on my waist, stopping me. "It's the mirror of Erised. It'll show you your heart's desire – but be careful, it turned one of our Slytherins into a wrist cutter."

"Shit," I whispered.

"Seriously," Draco said.

I turned around and looked at him. "Why show it to me if I shouldn't look into it?"

"Because I want you to know that if you could see my desires in that mirror, you'd only see yourself."

I blushed. "Draco…"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I can even forgive the fact that you're a Gryffindor," said Draco. "Please… let my desires come true."

"You want to…" I blushed.

Draco nodded. "I want to have sex with you."

"Do you even know my name?" I asked.

He paused. "Um…"

"Learn my name and then we'll talk," I said, pushing him away.

Stupid boys! They only think with their crotch.

I grabbed the handle of the door and Draco put his hand against it, so I couldn't open it.

"Karri," he whispered.

I gasped. "How did you know?"

"The mirror showed me," he said. "Now… let's talk."

TO BE CONTINUED

-Does Karri have sex with Draco? Or will she save herself for Harry, even though he's already taken?


	3. Chapter 3

Comments: I hope you like it, here's some hot sex ;-)

**== CHAPTER THREE ==**

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Your body," Draco said.

"Do you have a condom," I asked.

He pulled one out. He ripped it and handed it to me. When he dropped his pants I saw he was big, and that made me excited. I was nervous as I rolled the condom onto his manhood and he lifted my skirt and pulled my panties down.

"I want you to turn around," Draco said.

"Why?"

"Cause I like it like that," he said, grabbing my head, turning me around, and pushing me against the door. He kicked my legs apaprt and I felt his manhood inside me and he slammed into me over and over again until he came.

"That was good," he said, pulling up his pants.

My private parts really hurt when I pulled my panties up. He pushed me against the wall again and he kissed me a lot, and I opened my mouth and his tongue went inside and I cried out and he came again in his pants.

"You're hot," Draco said.

"You're hot," I said.

"Can we do this again?" he asked. I was disappointed. I wanted to be his girlfriend, not his booty call. I turned and walked out of the room without speaking to him again. He ran after me and grabbed my arm. "What's wrong Karri?"

"You don't want me as a girlfriend you just want to fuck me," I said. "That's what's wrong."

"I'm in love with you," Draco said. "But I'm not ready for a girlfriend… cause one is hard enough to manage."

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" I cried, and I slapped him really hard. I can't believe I gave my virginity to this ass hole! What a jerk. I turned and ran away. That's what I get for sleeping with a Slytherin.

-Sad face, what will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Comments: I hope you like my story!

**== CHAPTER FOUR ==**

Tears streamed down my face as I raced out of the room towards the dorms. I tripped and hit the ground and I pulled myself up. I was sitting alone in the darkness, crying, and no one was around. I felt like shit for giving Draco my virginity when he already had a gf. It seriously sucks.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked, kneeling next to me.

I was so embarrassed! Harry was talking to me while I was crying. That's so awkward.

"I did something wrong," I said. "And I can't take it back."

"What did you do?"

I can never tell you, I thought. "Nothing."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, come on, let me take you to the dorm."

"No, I want to stay here," I said.

"Like a loner?" Harry laughed. "C'mon,"

"No…" I said, but I let him pull me up to my feet. And suddenly Lupin was there, and he pushed harry against the wall and he snarled at Harry and yelled, "Why the hell did you make her cry?"

"I… didn't," Harry tried to explain, but Lupin grabbed his throat tighter.

"Bullshit!" Lupin yelled.

I remember Lupin saying he was a werewolf, and I realized suddenly that he was being a werewolf right now. But the moon wasn't full yet, was it? I ran over and pushed at Lupin, but I couldn't move him.

"Stop it, he didn't hurt me!" I screamed.

"He made you cry!" Lupin yelled.

"LET GO OF HIM!" I screamed.

Harry cried out, and he grabbed his forehead. There was a burst of light and Lupin went flying. We both gasped when he hit the ground and he didn't get back up. Harry ran over to him and checked his pulse.

"Is he alive?" I cried.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Comments: Leave your comments and reviews everyone!

**== CHAPTER FIVE ==**

"He's alive," Harry said.

I looked up at the moon. "It's almost full."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing…" I said. "Let's just go before we get into trouble."

"Yeah, he seems really protective of you," Harry said.

"Yeah, we talked a lot on the train ride over," I said. I remember him kssing me and rubbing his hardness in between my legs. It would have been awful if I lost my virginity to him! And besides, I really like Harry and Draco alothugh they're both taken.

We walk to the dorms together and we're just talking when Hermione stops us. She pushes me away and pulls Harry close and she says, "What the hell, I thought you didn't like him!"

"Hermione!" I cried.

"Stop it, you're acting really clingying and I hate it when you do that," harry said. "Don't be so jealous I can talk to other girls."

"You're mine," Hermione said.

"You're being stupid," Harry said, pulling away. "I'm hanging out with Karri tonight, not you"

"You're being stupid," Hermione said. "And if you go with her you and me are over."

"Harry…" I said softly. "I don't want to break you guys up. I'll just go."

"No, we're over," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione screamed.

I blushed. Does that mean we can be together now? Would it be totally awful for me to ask Harry that right now? I blushed and then I looked at Hermione and she was glaring at me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Fuck you," she said. "Harry, you'll change your mind," she said. "So chill out and go to bed."

"I'm hanging out with Karri," Harry said. And then he grabbed my face and he kissed me, and I blushed deeply. I was kissing Harry! It was amazing, everything I hoped it would be plus more.

"OOOOOH YOU JERK!" Hermione screamed, and stormed off.

"She's gone," Harry sighed.

"Yeah… so…" I said slowly.

"What? Do you want to leave?" He asked.

"No, I really want to hang out with you," I said.

"Then let's go to the fire," he said, and he took my hand and led me to the fire. "That was crazy what you did. I felt like Voldemort was near me when you blasted professor Lupin with your magic. And you didn't even use a wand!"

"I've always been able to do that," I said. "It's dark magic, but I can't control it sometimes, and I hurt people… I hate it."

"I think it's amazing," Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can use magic without a wand!"

We sat down in front of the fire. I guess it was cooler than I thought. I picked up a few logs and through them into the fire, and then I made them explode into flames. Harry loved that, although he groaned for a second.

"It hurts whenever you use your magic," Harry said. "Where did you learn it from?"

"I don't know," I said softly. "I've always had this power. I won't use it anymore."

"I'm sure it's not you, it's probably me," Harry said.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I kissed Harry's forehead. He kissed me on the lips and we started making out by the fire before we decided it was time for bed. I guess I have a new boyfriend now!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
